


A Nice Tight Fit

by Total_Mal



Series: Sir Dust Week Entries [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Angel, Fem!Pentious, Genderbending, Lesbian AU, Snake Tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Mal/pseuds/Total_Mal
Summary: Entry for SirDust Week's Day 3 Prompt: Artist/Author Choice"What if beach stuff but with them as ladies?"IF YOU READ, PLEASE COMMENT.Not Betaed
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Sir Dust Week Entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917982
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Nice Tight Fit

Pentious frowned as she looked over the plethora of skimpy swimsuits hanging on the racks of the overstuffed boardwalk surf shop. She didn’t even know _how_ to swim, but Angel had insisted that she pick something to at least lounge around in as they enjoyed the sunshine.  
  
Normally she might have fought harder to just wear one of her normal dresses and petticoats, but she was already _extremely_ hot after slithering the short distance from the rental car to the store and something with less fabric sounded mighty appealing in the wake of potential heat stroke.  
  
Of course, everything on offer was _very_ suggestive and not at all fitting to her specific taste or style.  
  
“Y’know we're burnin’ daylight out here, babe. The faster ya pick one, the sooner we can leave,” Angel said, sidling up in one of her own bikinis, a bright green halter-style number with a plunging neckline that scooped both of her girlfriend’s massive breasts together in a way that instantly drew the eyes of anyone passing by.  
  
“They’re just so... _revealing…”_ Pent muttered, picking up a pink triangle top and wincing. She might not have _nipples_ to worry about, but these patches of fabric were dreadfully thin and barely covered _anything._  
  
Angel laughed and took the hanger from her talons. “Pink ain’t really your color anyway, Penny.” She hung it back onto the metal rack and then hummed, stalking around the store before pulling out a strapless sun-yellow top with ruffles lining the rim of the cups. “What about this?”  
  
Pent frowned and gestured to her chest. “With my coloration, it will look like I’m _naked.”_ That shade of yellow was almost identical to the scales that ran from her chest down the length of her tail. The last thing she wanted to do was give anyone the impression that she was wandering the beach completely _nude._  
  
“I mean-” Angel began with a sly grin, circling Pentious and cupping her girlfriend’s wide hips with her lower arms before overlaying the yellow bikini top against the snake’s pert breasts with the upper set. “-what’s so _bad_ about that?”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Pent just took the top and adjusted the straw sunhat on her head. “Do they have it in _any_ other color?” she muttered, slithering over to the rack Angel had plucked the top from, noting that they had the same bikini in a light airy blue tone.  
  
“You’re no fun,” Angel sighed as Pent swapped hangers and then headed toward the changing rooms at the back of the cramped shop.  
  
Pentious ignored her and knocked on the doors until she found an empty stall. “You really don’t need to come in with me,” she hissed as Angel slid in as well, closing and locking the door behind them.  
  
“Like I’m gonna miss out on gettin’ ta see ya strip,” Angel said with a teasing grin before beginning to undo the back laces of Pent’s intricate dress. “‘Sides, you got too many damn _layers,_ Penny. It’s gonna take ya forever to get inta your birthday suit.”  
  
Exhaling, Pent just nodded and let her girlfriend assist with the various layers including the corset and petticoats underneath. Of course as soon as she was naked, Angel began to hump against her back all while suggestively waggling her eyebrows in the mirror. “You literally see this every day!” Pentious muttered, removing the bikini top from the hanger and pressing the cups to her breasts while Angel took the clasps, adjusting the fit against the snake’s spine first before closing them.  
  
“Yeah and you’re still _hot,_ babe!” Angel grinned and rubbed up against Pent’s tail, her lower set of hands playfully groping over where the snake’s hips and waist connected while the upper set cupped her tits, playfully teasing over the ruffled blue fabric covering Pentious’ chest. “Also ya look real pretty in blue,” Angel said, kissing the side of her face while one of her hands snatched the hat off the pile of discarded clothes and placed it back over Pent’s hood. “Damn, who’s that _gorgeous_ lady?” she teased, staring at the mirror with hooded eyes as Pent blushed and looked over the summery ensemble  
  
“I’m hardly covered,” Pent muttered, pulling at the ruffles. “And my bottom is completely _bare!”_  
  
She gestured helplessly down at her tail, to which Angel just rolled her mismatched eyes. “Well, I dunno what ta tell ya, Penny, but this _deliciously_ fat ass of yours-” She gave Pent’s backside another pointed squeeze. “-ain’t gonna fit inta anythin’ they got here.”  
  
Then suddenly Angel blinked, her face splitting into a grin. “Wait, I got an idea. Be right back!” Angel gave Pent a quick kiss to her cheek as she darted out of the changing room, making the snake yelp and close the door behind her before she was revealed to the entire goddamn store.  
  
A few moments later, Angel returned with a sarong that was roughly the same shade of blue as the bikini top, but with decorative seashell patterns stamped across it in a sandy yellow color. “We can tie this at your waist,” Angel said, wrapping the fabric around and closing it with a knot to cover Pentious’ hips, upper tail, and her cloaca.  
  
Humming, Pentious looked herself over in the mirror, curling her tongue around one fang. “I guess this _does_ cover all the important parts, though I’m not used to having my stomach exposed.” She touched over her bare waist and sighed. “Unfortunately, there’s not much to be done about that. It’s not as if I can wear a _one-piece.”_  
  
“Hey.” Pent paused and glanced up, meeting Angel’s soft stare in the mirror. “I know you ain’t someone who likes ta show a lotta skin, but trust me when I say you look just fine.” Angel smiled and kissed the top of Pent’s right shoulder before adding, “If anyone gawks it’s gonna be because they’re either jealous of your tiny ass waist or cuz they think you’re cute as shit.” Angel chuckled as one set of arms rested on Pent’s shoulders, gently massaging the muscle there while the other hands rubbed along her lower back. “So how ‘bout we pay and get our happy asses inta the sand, huh?” she asked, nuzzling the back of Pent’s hood. “We’ll put some sunscreen on ya, grab a few beers and maybe some ice cream when it gets real hot.” She winked, adding, “Hell, you can even take out that dorky metal detector of yours and we’ll go huntin’ for random crap people lost and buried.”  
  
Sighing, Pentious nodded and glanced down at the pile of clothes stacked on the bench. “Alright, I suppose this will do for our purposes,” she murmured, picking up the heavy cloth and folding it as neatly as she could while Angel unlocked the door and slipped out to wait for her. Once she collected all her clothes, Angel took the bundle of fabric back to the car while Pent dug through her coin purse to pay for the bikini and sarong before slithering to the parking lot to help Angel grab their things.  
  
After they returned to the beach and rolled out some towels, Pent sat down under the shade of their umbrella and immediately pulled out the sunscreen only for Angel to steal it and gesture for the snake to roll onto her belly. _“What?_ I’m just helpin’,” Angel teased as she straddled Pentious’ back and squeezed a handful of cream into her hands.  
  
 _“Sure,_ you have no ulterior motives,” Pentious said with a pointed eye roll, though there was no real heat to her tone as Angel began to rub the sunscreen into the black scales of her hood, neck and shoulders.  
  
“Yeah, how fuckin’ _awful!_ You’re gettin’ a nice rubdown from your lovin’ girlfriend.” Angel leaned over, purposefully pressing her tits up against the middle of Pent’s back. “Dunno how you’re gonna survive, Penny.”  
  
Pent sighed and shook her head before just letting her girlfriend continue massaging over her dark scales. Angel’s hands were nice and gentle, but still firm, stroking the lines of muscle that ran from Pentious’ upper back into the length of her thick tail. Then she felt Angel undo the clasp of her bikini top and Pent stiffened before Angel kissed her nape and began rubbing sunscreen against the newly exposed skin. “Calm down, babe. I’m not strippin’ you,” Angel murmured with a chuckle. “Not unless ya want it anyway.”  
  
“You know my stance on sexual engagements in public,” Pent groused, feeling Angel stroke along the sides of her rib cage. “You’re lucky I allow as much PDA as I do.”  
  
Angel snorted, rolling her eyes. “That’s a fuckin’ _understatement,”_ she said before taking the clasp and redoing it, smoothing the fabric back over Pentious’ spine. “Pretty sure you were gonna faint the first time I tried ta hold your damn hand at the movies after we spent _all_ mornin' 69ing on the couch.”  
  
“Public versus _private,”_ Pent reminded as Angel continued to rub down her body, relaxing the muscles of her tail with each sweeping pass of her manicured fingers. “There _is_ a difference.”  
  
Giggling, Angel shook her head and murmured, “More like, a lady on the streets and a _freak_ in the bed.” She leaned over, giving the side of Pent’s hip a playful bite. “And girl, you _are_ a fuckin’ freak.”  
  
Exhaling, Pent raised herself up onto her elbows, glancing back at Angel over one shoulder. “Everything I like _pales_ in comparison to what you do at your job,” she said snidely.  
  
“Yeah, but that’s why it’s _work._ I also fuck a lotta dudes when I film and that doesn’t make me any less gay.” Angel stuck out her tongue and made a face. “C’mon Penny, you’re crazy if you think I’d rather be suckin’ some nasty asshole’s dick rather than be playin’ with that sweet lil’ puss of yours.” She punctuated the statement with a roll of her hips and Pent bit her lip, slowly sliding over onto her back (Angel lifting up briefly before sitting back down on Pent’s abdomen). “And besides, none of the folks I bone for cash can ever compare to that sexy tongue.”  
  
Angel lifted Pent’s hand, interlocking their fingers and turning her wrist to openly stare at the snake’s red talons. “Or _these_ babies. _Fuck_ I can’t tell ya how many times I’ve gotten wet as shit from watching you tinker around with your little toys in the lab.”  
  
Pentious blushed and glanced at her claws, flexing them idly. “There is hardly _anything_ sexual about my hands.”  
  
“Uh, just _how_ many times have you stuck these things in my cunt?” Angel teased, leaning in and then adjusting her grasp on Pent’s hand to press it into her breasts, squeezing the snake’s fingers around the soft fluffy mounds. “Or spanked the _shit_ out of me, or clawed _lines_ down my back, or-”  
  
 _“Yes!_ I get it now,” Pent squeaked, a fierce blush on her cheeks as she looked around, hoping none of the people within their vicinity were paying them any mind. “Ugh, I swear, you take _far_ too much pleasure in making me blush,” she muttered, removing her hand from Angel's tits before leaning over to grab their towel bag, digging out her black silk fan.  
  
Angel chuckled and immediately stole the fan, snapping it open before giving Pent a coy look as she flapped the fabric playfully. “You look real pretty when you’re embarrassed. Also, you do kinda make it _insanely_ easy, Penny.” She sighed and ran a hand back through her white fringe before glancing up at the sun. “Though, I’d rather you be red from a blush than sunburnt so lemme know if it’s gettin’ too much for ya ok? No leavin’ me in the dark until you’re ready ta keel over.”  
  
Pent slipped the fan from Angel's fingers as the spider popped open their cooler and took out a couple of beers for them both. “Your concerns are noted, but I should be fine," she said with a small huff. "I'm heat-sensitive, but hardly a wilting flower."  
  
“Still need ta keep me updated,” Angel said, reaching one hand out to stroke underneath Pent’s chin. “Ya got it?”  
  
Sighing, Pent nodded, laying the fan on her lap to open the beer tab with a low hiss of carbonation. “Yes, _dear…”_ she murmured, letting Angel plant a soft kiss to her mouth. “Are you planning to go swimming?” she asked as Angel broke the kiss to shotgun her own beer without a second thought.  
  
“Yeah for a bit if ya don’t mind, babe," Angel said as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She almost tossed the can off to the side, but Pent gave her a firm glare and she groaned, handing it over for Pent to crush and stack by the cooler. “God, you’re so fuckin’ _anal.”_  
  
Pentious just lifted her chin and grabbed her phone, swapping out the beer in her opposite hand for the lace fan. “I’m _pragmatic._ Now, how about you take a nice picture of the two of us for the _‘gram.”_ She waved the device and Angel rolled her eyes.  
  
“This is why everyone calls you an old lady,” Angel insisted, scooting to sit behind Pent as she wrapped one arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder. “But we should show off your new swimsuit.” Angel grinned, groping Pent’s right breast with one of her lower hands. “They make your adorable little _snitties_ look even cuter!”  
  
 _“Must_ you call them that?” Pent said, leaning back into Angel's chest before smiling up at the camera. “Also, drop your bloody hand already, pervert. We’re in _public.”_  
  
Angel laughed and gave one last squeeze before shifting her palm up to Pent’s bare shoulder, snapping a pic of them both. “First you won’t let me call your ass your _ass_ and now you won’t let me call your tits _snitties._ Whateva happened ta _freedom of speech?”_  
  
Snorting Pent took the phone back and applied a nice filter to get rid of some of the sun glare. “Somehow I think politely asking you to use correct terminology is not an infringement upon your rights.” Nevertheless, she smiled as Angel leaned over and pecked her cheek. "There, now all our followers get to see the new suit, though I imagine the only thing everyone will comment on is the fact that they can't see your _cleavage."_  
  
"Eh, their loss," Angel said as Pent fanned herself while she typed out a caption for their selfie with the other hand. "Seriously though, you look good Penny. Really cute." The spider's eyes slide down Pentious' body in a smooth once over before curving in a smile.   
  
Pent swallowed and posted the picture to her social media, making sure to tag her girlfriend. "It is a nice swimsuit, even if it's more _revealing_ than I care for." She adjusted the fit of the top and picked up her beer, taking a long swallow. Licking her lips she leaned back into Angel as the spider adjusted her legs, stretching them out on either side of Pentious' thick tail. "What happened to going swimming?" Pent asked as Angel began to pinch over the firm line of her shoulders, digging both thumbs into Pent's dark scaley skin.  
  
Angel shrugged and nuzzled into the juncture of Pent's chin and neck. "It can wait. Kinda got my hands full at the moment," she murmured with a wink and Pent chuckled, adjusting her sun hat so the brim wouldn't smack Angel in the mouth.   
  
"But once we're home, that suit is comin' off and I'm buryin' my face right in your hot _wet-"_  
  
Pent groaned and dragged off her hat only to shove it in Angel's face while the spider cackled behind her.  
  
"Oh please do _shut up."_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
